


B(r)atty Love

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, halloween sex, mentions of edging and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Ennoshita has a surprise for Daichi after his promotion at work.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 20
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, HQween- A Haikyuu Halloween Zine





	B(r)atty Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the art that goes with this piece! It was for the HQWeen zine!
> 
> [ Check out the art! ](https://twitter.com/FryNsfw/status/1338907396568182789?s=20)

Daichi’s work is always hectic, but this week really put him through the ringer. Receiving a promotion is great on paper, with more vacation days and a higher salary. But the price is a dance with the devil. More paperwork, more meetings, more responsibility. Daichi knows he can handle it, but that doesn't mean he has to enjoy every moment.

So when Friday rolls around, Daichi is beyond relieved. “I don’t have to work on Halloween for the first time in years,” he says on the phone to his fiancé. “You know what I’m looking forward to?”

“Not having to make instant ramen at midnight all sad on the couch by yourself?” Chikara quips. In the background he can hear plates clanking, signaling dish-washing.  _ Chika always likes to get chores out of the way after work,  _ Daichi fondly smiles.

“Not having to stay out late either,” Daichi answers. “For a holiday that isn’t huge in Japan, there’s always something going on.”

Chikara hums. “Are you leaving the office now?”

“Yep. I’ll be home in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes? Uh… can you pick up takeout? I forgot to uh, thaw the chicken for dinner.”

“Takeout sounds good,” Daichi agrees. “I’ll get the one around the corner from the apartment, okay?”

Chikara sighs, voice full of relief. “Thanks, Dai. I’ll see you home soon. Be careful.”

“You know I always am.”

He doesn't think anything as he walks into their favorite ramen place on the way home. Doesn't bat an eye as he gets on the elevator to their apartment complex, not wondering anything out of the ordinary as he reaches into his pocket and gets out the key. Why would he? Just takeout on a night in for a couple who both had busy weeks.

Daichi slides off his shoes and takes off his jacket, putting on his too worn slippers. “Chikara! I’m home!” He pauses when there isn’t a reply back. “Chika, where are you?”

He wanders towards the kitchen and sets down the bag of food. The table isn’t set and Chika always sets the table; even with takeout he likes to sit at the table. One of their sweet routines. 

Chikara takes showers either far too early in the morning or late at night, so he shouldn’t be there. Not to mention lack of running water sounding through the apartment.

Surely if Chikara hurt himself, he’d be able to call for Daichi, right? Not if he passed out.

About to make himself sick with worry, Daichi almost trips as he races towards the bedroom. “Chikara! I’m here, are you okay? Fuck!”

He throws the door open, blinking when he luckily does not see Chikara’s body strewn across the floor. Instead he sees his lover on the bed, settled on his knees.

“Are you okay?” Chikara asks, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

“You…aren’t passed out.”

“I sure hope not.”

Daichi swallows, nerves not going away. Because this sight before him. Chikara alone takes his breath away, but when he’s all dolled up?

“You’re wearing a skirt,” he continues.

“I am,” Chikara confirms, cheeks turning red.

“Bat pasties.”

Chikara shifts, tugging on the edge of his black skirt. Bat pasties cover his nipples and adjourning his thighs are dark stockings decorated with skull heads.

“Quite a different way to celebrate Halloween,” Daichi murmurs.

“You haven’t even seen the underwear underneath.”

“Oh gods, Chika. Trying to kill me?”

Chikara smirks, still blushing hard. “Maybe.”

“You’re succeeding. Is this why you sent me to get takeout, to get ready?”

“Yeah. I had to get dressed and you, sir, got off earlier than I expected.”

“Because of my new role, I get to leave early on Fridays. I wouldn’t have been able to focus all day if I knew this would be waiting for me.”

Daichi unbuttons his shirt, but doesn't take it off yet. Chikara stays on his knees, watching his every move closely. 

“Can you ride me?” Daichi murmurs. “Want to see you bounce on my cock. You can do that, right, baby?”

Chikara shivers. “Gods, yeah. Get over here.”

Daichi chucks off his pants, not bothering to fold them. No time for other pleasantries when there’s a gorgeous man waiting for him.

He grabs the lube and doesn't miss the fact it’s an orange bottle. “I had no idea they made pumpkin flavored lube.”

“Now you know,” Chikara says as Daichi pops open the lube.

“Lift up your skirt, let me prep you.”

He shakes his head. “Not needed. I had time after I got dressed.”

Daichi pauses, blinking a few times as he takes in his words. “You prepped yourself?” he checks, almost squeezing the bottle and spilling the cool liquid over his hand.

Chikara turns around, getting on all fours and shakes his ass, showing the hint of a sparkly bat plug that matches his pasties. With no sight of underwear. “Yep!”

“Fucking hell,” Daichi groans. That cheeky bastard. Cheeky in all sense of the word. “What am I going to do with you?”

Chikara turns back around to face him. “Fuck me to the moon and back,” he answers.

“Is that a request or an order?”

“You figure it out. Keep stripping.”

They both love experimenting and trying different positions, but Chikara’s strong suit is definitely acting as a power bottom. A bratty one at that. Normally Daichi would keep him waiting and strip as slow as possible, but he’s too eager for that.

Chikara lays back against the pillows, eyes watching Daichi closely as he takes off his shirt and undoes his tie. “Much better,” he decides, nodding approvingly.

“Happy to be of service,” Daichi replies, finally joining his lover on the bed.

Chikara crawls forward until he’s in front of him. “Lay down for me.”

“You’re bossy today, aren’t you, Captain?”

“Learned from the best.” Chikara presses Daichi’s shoulders until he falls back on the bed. Immediately his hands go to the skeleton stockings, teasing the edges. From the way Chikara huffs, he wants his hands higher up. He’ll just have to wait.

“So pretty for me,” the older murmurs. “Love seeing you so dolled up for me. Pretty little skirt and thigh-highs. Planned this for a while, have you?”

“You go wild when I wear skirts, of course I planned this for a while.” Chikara grabs Daichi’s hands, pulling them until they rest right under the skirt. Precum wets the fabric.

“You did more than only prep, didn’t you?” he teases, fingertips lightly stroking Chikara’s cock. “Bet you were edging yourself until I came home.”

Chikara’s eyes dart away and his cheeks redden, proving Daichi correct.

“You’re an adorable, naughty thing.” Ever since high school, that’s a fact he’s known. Chikara may be prim and quiet to most, he has a devious side. Especially in the bedroom.

Chikara pushes his lower lip out in an adorable pout. “Let me ride you already, dammit. I’ve been waiting all day for it.”

“Excited for my cock so much you feel you’re about to burst? Giving you satisfaction only I can provide?”

Chikara is silent, only squirming on Daichi’s hips. Which means yes in brat, a language he’s well versed to by now.

“Could you get off on your own?” Daichi takes Chikara’s wrists and holds them at his sides. “You could,” he admits. “But you won’t. You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you? Want to be full of me, make you cry and moan so loud the neighbors complain.” 

He lets go of Chikara’s hands and flips up his skirt, squeezing at the base of his dick and making him gasp loudly. “I’m in charge, right Chika?” He nods and Daichi could swear his dick twitches at that.

“Then sit down slowly on my cock, babe. Don’t move until I say you can.”

Chikara moves fast, resting his hands on Daichi’s chest. Even following orders, he’s still a brat and pinches Daichi’s nipples as he glides down on his cock.

“Fuck!” Chikara bites his lower lip, a low whine seeping through from his throat. “You’re so big, sir, fuck me.”

“I’m planning on it,” Daichi pants, getting adjusted to Chikara’s warmth. No matter how often they do this, he never gets used to it in the best possible way. It’s too perfect. “So good, love. Stay still, okay?”

Another whimper sounds from his lips, but he stays still. “Perfect, so perfect. My cute little bat.”

Chikara snorts, hands still on top of Daichi’s chest. “Bat?” he teases. “I’m your little bat?”

“Well you have bats on and I was trying to think of a themed pet name!” Daichi says, flustered. “I looked at your pasties and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

“You’re such a fucking dork. Gods, I love you Sawamura Daichi.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Daichi brushes aside Chikara’s bangs. Soft eyes stare back at him and he falls in love all over again. “You can move now, but be slow.”

Chikara, still giggling, rolls his hips at a painfully slow pace.. It’s Daichi’s fault for saying to go slow, he has to admit that. But this simply won’t do.

Tightening his grip on Chikara’s thighs, he thrusts up hard. 

Chikara mewls, shutting his eyes as he clenches tighter around Daichi’s cock. “Shit!”

“What was that?” he taunts, keeping up the pace. “Too hard, my little bat?”

  
“H-harder, sir! Go faster, please!”

“I don’t take orders,” Daichi says, stopping altogether.

Chikara is about to have a fit and it’s far too amusing. “Please… can you go faster?”

Daichi pretends to consider it, though it’s not like he enjoys denying Chikara anything. “If you don’t come until I tell you to. Do we have a deal?”

Chikara nods quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Daichi flips them over so he’s hovering over him. He smirks again at the small gasp he hears.

Chikara’s hair is ruffled, his skirt has flown up, and his cock aching with precum. Already he’s wrecked; one of his favorite sights is to see his Chikara ruined, again and again.

“Then let’s go,” he grins.

Ruthlessly he rams into Chikara’s ass, savoring the groans he receives.

Chikara clenches the sheets, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth. “Daichi, I’m really cl-close!”

“I am too, sweetheart. Wait for me, okay?” Daichi bends over, nipping and sucking at his neck like a vampire until the skin is peppered red. 

Daichi will admit he loves to tease his boyfriend in bed. It’s hard when Chikara flashes puppy dog eyes that melt him into a puddle, but today the need to tease him until he’s louder than normal outweighs it.

He knows when Chikara is close and after the third time edging him almost to the brink of orgasm and then stilling, he finally lets him come.

“Been so good to me, I think I’ll let you come, baby boy. Make a pretty mess for me~” he says right as he slams his hips hard against Chikara’s, filling up his load in his perky ass.

Chikara scratches his back, yelling out his name as he comes hard. He spills all over his skirt and stockings, a sight Daichi commits to memory.

“That was a great thing to come home to,” Daichi says once he catches his breath.

“I’m glad.” Chikara softly chuckles, peeling off his pasties as Daichi searches for the wet wipes. “I wanted to surprise you since I knew you’d be home this Halloween at last,” he adds.

“Much better than working.” Daichi kisses him softly, cleaning Chikara as best as he can before doing the same to himself. “Do you want to take off your skirt or thigh-highs, baby?”

“Nah,” Chikara says. “They’re comfy. Besides, the sheets are dirty, so they’ll need to be changed regardless.” 

Daichi kisses his cheek. “True enough. I like the nickname little bat,” he says, sliding under the covers to hold the already sleepy Chikara.

“I like you,” Chikara mumbles. 

“I sure hope so if you’re marrying me.” Daichi kisses his forehead. “Nap, then shower and dinner?”

“We should eat in bed, I don’t wanna move. Then shower and change sheets.”

Daichi chuckles. “Okay, my little bat, okay.”


End file.
